


Hot chocolate helps everything

by AstandsforAlex



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstandsforAlex/pseuds/AstandsforAlex
Summary: Washington has a nightmare, luckily Tucker knows what to do





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i love writing drabbles and its been forever since i've posted so why not some tuckington fluff

Tucker woke up to the sound of rustling next to him. Despite what most believed, he had grown to be a light sleeper, though it didn’t help make him less groggy in the mornings. He looked over to see Wash tossing and turning in his sleep, undoubtedly from a nightmare. Tucker sighed feeling quiet pity for the man, before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

He poured milk into a mug that had the UNSC label printed across it on both sides, He put the mug into the microwave, before rummaging for some cocoa powder in the cabinets, man the crew had really loved their cocoa before the ship crashed. He took the now warm glass of milk and mixed it with the powder. It was no gourmet meal but it was all he had, call him when you can tell him where to get some whipped cream and sprinkles.

Tucker made his way back to the room Washington and he shared, opening the door with a nudge and turning on the lights just bright enough he could see around the room, but not bright enough to hurt Washingtons eyes when he woke up. He had a routine now from how often he did this. It wasn’t that he was annoyed by Washingtons constant nightmares, it wasn’t his fault that Project Freelancer fucked with his brain, but it was emotionally taxing on both of them. 

As the door closed behind Tucker, Washington sat up quickly escaping from the nightmare with a scream. He looked around frantically trying to regain his bearings and remember where exactly he was, before making eye contact with Tucker and visibly calming down. Tucker bit back a small smile and walked closer to him, placing his hot chocolate on the bedside table. 

He sat next to Wash on the bed, taking a sip from his own mug. He looked over at him and asked the question that they both knew he had to ask. “Soooooo, wanna talk about it dude?” He asked, looking over at the blonde.

Washington sighed, grabbing the hot chocolate, finding the comfort in the warmth of the mug. “Not really, it was the same one as usual.” He muttered, taking a sip from the cup and closing his eyes.

  
“Whatever you say dude, can’t say I didn’t try though.” Tucker shrugged, downing the rest of his drink and setting it on his bedside table and laying back down. He knew better than to push Wash to speak, it was better to just let the man talk when he wanted to. As he laid there he heard Wash slowly finish his cup ad set it down, before laying down next to Tucker and let out a relaxed sigh. Tucker smiled and cuddled closer to the other, not bothering in turning the lights back off again, they would wake up again in like an hour anyways. 


End file.
